rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
'''Agent Loki '''is a member of Project Valhalla. He is the fifth on the board, below Odin, Frigga, Baldr and Thor. Appearance Loki is a rather handsome man with a slim build, with slightly toned muscles and a very persuasive look in his eyes. He is rather pale, with uniquely notable pure white hair and silver eyes. He typically either a suit with a loose tie and unbuttoned coat, which gives him the appearance of a cocky lawyer. Personality Loki is extremely persuasive and deceiving, often throwing off people by using a simple sentence and, at times, a simple word. This, combined with Valhalla members tendencies to be extremely non-aggressive, can make Loki seem like a simple bystander instead of an actual threat, which he uses to his advantage when engaging enemies. It also appears that Loki can be quite self-centered, judging from comments from Odin, Baldr and even the Director himself. He likes to twist the rules and find loopholes on a subject that will ultimately benefit him more, though this is usually prevented by Odin, must to his annoyance. Loki possesses a rather strange sense of humor, often seen when he pokes fun at Baldr and the way he hides from Frigga (i.e., hiding on the backs of Thor and Odin). As seen in York's Legacy, he also tends to get peoples attention by using a megaphone, which quite humorously knocks Arkansas to the ground. He is often described as a "Spastic Psychopath" by many who encounter him. Due to Loki's general preference for blackmail and similar methods, alongside his tendency to hide when Frigga wants to "play", he can be seen as quite a coward. This can be proven to be a fault should anyone call him that, as his rather cocky and cheerful mood immediately switches to one of anger. Relationships Project Valhalla Odin Loki respects Odin enough, often listening to his orders, yet twisting them to suit his own needs. As a result, he is often called by Odin to be a "schemer". He is also occasionally annoyed by Odin's ability to make an operation airtight with no loopholes, though it isn't often shown. Otherwise, he remains cooperative. Baldr Loki and Baldr do not get along. Loki tends to point out that Baldr seems rebellious, while Baldr points out that Loki twists things so they go his way. Despite this, they are often seen talking together, which mirrors the RvB events of two individuals talking about "why they are here". Also, when it comes time to play with Frigga, Loki often vanishes and leaves Baldr to play with her, much to the latters annoyance. It is revealed that in fact he doesn't "disappear", he just hides behind either Thor or Odin. Frigga Loki views Frigga as a little sister of sorts, as well as a rather psychotic twelve year old. He often says that she reminds him of his mother and sister, though it is unconfirmed if this is true, due to his rather joking manner in almost all situations. Although he is quite comfortable when Frigga is around, he is absolutely frightened when it comes time to "play" with her, and immediately hides behind to larger members of Valhalla, much to her displeasure and disappointment. Thor Thor and Loki get along well enough. He tends to overexaggerate his surprise and excitement when Thor brings back a collectible item (weapon, souvenir, etc.) for him, but still is grateful for it. He tends to hide behind Thor whenever he's around and it's time to play with Frigga, though it seems it doesn't bother Thor at all. Sigyn Sigyn is referenced during Loki's confrontation with Carolina's Infiltration group. Due to the fact he says she calls him "cutie pie", it both confirms that Sigyn is an actual member and that, since much of his relationships with fellow Project members is similar to Mythology, it is possible that both are in a romantic relationship. Director Loki respects the Director enough to follow his orders but, like Odin, twists his orders so it will benefit himself greatly in the end. This doesn't seem to annoy the Director at all, as his manipulation has been going on for years. Project Freelancer Like most, if not all, Project Valhalla members, Loki believes that Freelancer will tear itself apart with the rivalries and infighting that is existant within the program. However, following the destruction of Project Olympus primarily at the hands of Agent Arkansas (who was one of the least viewed members of Freelancer by Valhalla), he seems to be impressed with their abilities, or at least has developed respect for Arkansas and his close associates. Carolina Loki has heard of Carolina from Odin, and is interested in him to say the least. He thinks it would be interesting if they met under "normal" circumstances but, knowing their line of work, that would probably be impossible. He also expresses regret that they are enemies and that their goals cross into violence. Skills and Abilities Loki, in contrast to other fighters and the other board members, seems to prefer talk over fighting. Coming with natural persuasiveness and the ability to sense ones own insecurities, he relies on turning allies against each other. In the case of a full scuffle, he can easily defend himself. He is, however, weaker than other Board members, contributing to his Fifth Place status. Strength Loki is strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Maine, and probably come on top. He can lift a lot, but not much when compared to Frigga, Baldr, Thor or Odin. He can still be a force to be reckoned with, which is increased when he is underestimated by his opposition. Persuasiveness As attributed to the Norse God he is named after, Loki is incredibly persuasive. He is often nicknamed "The Lawyer" due to his success in averting attention away from someone else, or convince one that he is not the enemy. This often leads to his success in missions, which is the primary reason he is number five on Valhalla's board. He can also, to his enjoyment, cause teammates to turn against each other by planting seeds of distrust. Durability Loki can take a large amount of hits and still come back with a force, comparable to Agent Utah or Maine in Freelancer, but to a lesser extent. Despite this he can easily go a long time in a one on one fight with most opponents. His ice armor increases his durability to surprising heights, almost able to take a punch from Odin and keep walking. Cryokinesis Similar to Frigga, who can use electrokinesis, Loki has control of cryokinesis. When the temperature is low enough, it activates his "Frost Gatherer", slowly enhancing his overall skills while also granting him limited control over the cold itself. He can use it as either an offensive attack, able to freeze an opponents limb upon contact of either the opponent or of himself, or as a form of defense, able to coat himself in a thin layer of ice to reduce damage taken. In an extremely sensitive freezing area, such as his living quarters on the Original Sin, his Frost Gatherer kicks into overdrive. His control is amped up extremely, allowing him to form Ice Armor and various weapons with the wave of a hand. He can launch ice balls to freeze his opponent, slide around the room with ease while ice forms beneath him, among other abilities. Attentiveness Loki is also very attentive, taking in every detail of his surroundings and of those who are around him. This makes it easy for him to pick out anyone who is hiding, or is posing as someone else, effectively preventing those with a chameleon or active camoflauge enhancement. He also claims he uses it to get "blackmail" material. Fourth Wall Awareness Like every other member of Project Valhalla, Loki possesses an awareness to the fact that he is a fictional character. He tends to point out occasional flaw in his creator's decisions, and makes references to things he shouldn't known at the time, like two freelancers Montana and Arizona. Bio Enhancements Loki has at least two known bio enhancements, though might possibly have more. The first bio enhancement is the "Speech Enhancer", which increases the sound and overall persuasiveness of his voice, increasing the possibility for someone to fall under his "spell", so to speak, and ultimately trust him. The second is a "Frost Gatherer", which grants him a limited control over cold and increases his skills when in a cold environment, giving him cryokinesis which seems to compliment Frigga's own kinesis abilities. Notes and Trivia *His cowardice and unique control over an element is comparable to Demyx, a Nobody that appears in Kingdom Hearts II. Furthermore, both possess similar appearances (slim builds and spiked hair), and a shared personality. *His cryokinesis is also extremely similar to Sub-Zero from the Mortal Kombat series. His abilities mirror Sub-Zero's own powers, but that's where the similarities end. *Loki and Baldr's dislike for one another mirrors real life Mythology. Due to being cousins and clashing personalities, in Mythology, Loki actually contributed to Baldr's death. It is unknown if this is going to be true for York's Legacy, and is quite unlikely. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:Project Valhalla Category:York's Legacy Character